sailormoondropsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sailor Moon Drops Wiki:Layout Guide
The is continually revising our policies. If you locate any unwritten rule that should be clarified, use the talk page to make a proposal. The Layout Guide is an official guide as to how an article on the Sailor Moon Drops Wiki should be written and structured. Feel free to discuss the Layout Guide on the talk page. General Considerations Adding Articles Articles must contain as much information as possible, so it is preferred to wait until enough information about the article's subject is known before an article on it is created. Empty articles are not allowed, and are generally deleted upon notice. An article is considered "empty" in one of these subjects: *Actual empty articles, without any kind of content *Articles with just a sentence, such as "This character is upcoming," or "This event has not run yet." *Articles having only the infobox and/or the headings of the different sections *Other articles lacking any kind of information Article Stubs *The article stub template is used when an article is too vague or brief, and/or when there is clearly more information that can be added. It adds the article to a category where editors can check what articles are in need of improvement. *If the article has enough information about its subject, and only a specific section within it needs more information, then the "Expand" or "Rewrite" templates should be added to that particular section, highlighting within it the specific need for that section. Characters *Character Box Template **Every article should begin with an adequate character or character pair box that will appear at the top of the article. Every entrance into this template should be filled (unknown variables will be filled with "TBA", and inapplicable variables will be filled with a dash (—)), avoiding conjecture and speculation. *Availability Information **More detailed information about where the character can be found and how to unlock them to a maximum level of 5. *Trivia **In case there is any trivia about the character, it will be placed here. This section is optional. *Poll **A poll determining how the wiki's editors feel about the character. The poll should have the title "How would you rate CHARACTER?", with options ranging from "1 out of 5" to "5 out of 5". *Navigation **The navigation template for the character's civilian identity, listing all versions of that character that appear in the game. *Categories **Every article should have at least one category. **Categories should be in this order: ***Characters ***Character Pairs (if applicable) ***Playable OR Non-playable characters ***Story arc OR Event characters ***Grouping (Dark Kingdom, Black Moon, Death Busters, Dead Moon, Sailor Stars, Another Story, Character Pairs, Special Seasonal Outfit, Friends/Other) ***Gender (Male or Female) ***Second gender (Male or Female) (only use two gender categories on character pair pages) ***Civilian identity ***Second civilian identity (only use two civilian identities on character pair pages) Character Galleries *"The following is a gallery of images of CHARACTER." *Map Icons **If the character is obtained from a story arc, the icon that appears on the story arc map is placed here. *Game Center Images **Any images of the character from the Game Center should be added here, with the image caption being the translation for the Japanese text seen at the bottom of the image. *Categories **Gallery Pages Events *Infobox Template **Every article should begin with an adequate infobox template that will appear on the right side of the article. Every known entrance into this template should be filled, avoiding conjecture and speculation. *Description **A short description of the event **"EVENT is an EVENT TYPE event in Sailor Moon Drops. CHARACTER can be won from this event." *Stages **Information on how many stages are in the event, as well as how the event's character is obtained. **Information on how many stars can be collected in the event. *Gallery **Banners ***Any rerun banners for events that have rerun in the Japanese and English versions **Logos ***The event logos for the English and Japanese versions of the event *Trivia **Any trivia related to the event goes under here. This section is optional. *Navigation **The navigation template for all events in Drops, as well as the navigation template for the article's subject. *Categories **Events **EVENT TYPE events **Door of Space and Time events (only if the event is in the Door of Space and Time in either version) Story Arcs *Infobox Template **Every article should begin with an adequate infobox template that will appear on the right side of the article. Every known entrance into this template should be filled, avoiding conjecture and speculation. *Description **A short description of the story arc *Stages **A list of all of that story arc's stages *Plot **A description of the plot of that story arc **Episodes ***The template for episodes in that story arc should go here *Unlockable Characters **A bulleted list of all characters that can be unlocked by playing through the story arc's map *Trivia **Any trivia about the story arc should go here **Changes from the Anime ***A bulleted list of all of the changes from the original anime, as Drops is loosely based on the original anime, is placed here. *Navigation **The template for all of Drops story arcs should be added here. *Categories **Story Arcs **STORY ARC See also *Layout Guide/Templates Attribution :Adapted from Marvel Cinematic Universe Wiki:Layout Guide on Marvel Cinematic Universe Wiki. Category:Sailor Moon Drops Wiki Policies